dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Subscription
Dofus provides both free and paid playing modes. These modes are referred to as "free to play" (F2P) and "pay to play" (P2P) modes. The free mode (F2P) is also called Discovery Mode, and the paid mode (P2P) is also called Explorer Mode. See also: Slang, Shop Discovery Mode Discovery Mode is the free-to-play (F2P) mode of Dofus. Although Dofus can be played for free indefinitely, many features of the game are limited or entirely unavailable in Discovery Mode, including: * Access to the world: ** Areas are limited to Incarnam and Astrub. Can wander around the entire Dofus world, but cannot interact with the Monsters, NPCs or other players found in P2P areas. ** Limited to 4 Dungeons. ** Limited to Monsters with a single monster's maximum level capped at 40. ** Quests are limited to Incarnam and Astrub. * Characters: ** Can not equip Pets, Petsmounts, Mounts and Sidekicks. (F2P players can equip Bow Wow and Platypus Pets, as well as level them up by feeding them, if they can get a hold of them) ** Can not get Veteran Rewards. ** Can not freely reset Characteristic Points. * PvP is limited to Challenges. Cannot join an Alignment, the Kolossium or Alliance versus Alliance (AvA) PvP types. * May join and participate in Guilds and Alliances, but cannot create new Guilds and Alliances. * Professions are limited to a maximum level of 60. Cannot use Magus Professions. * Markets for buying and selling Items are limited to a maximum level of 60. Cannot use Merchants or Trade Chat. * May access and use the Zaap in the Haven Bag, but cannot use the chest there to store items. * Can only buy and use Houses and Paddocks in Astrub. * Assigned low login priority when/if the Dofus Servers become full, as well as when support is answering tickets. Explorer Mode Also known as Pay to play (P2P). Will not be subject to the above restrictions. Cost You can buy subscriptions on a monthly basis, or buy longer periods up front for a lower price per month. There are various methods of payment, depending on your region. When paying by credit card, the monthly costs are: * 5 EUR * $6.90 USD * £3.90 GBP * $8 CAD * 8.95 CHF * 770 JPY * $6.75 AUD * R$ 14,90 BRA When paying for a full year (12 months) subscription, the price per month is reduced to: * 4 EUR * $5.42 USD * £3.08 GBP * $6.33 CAD * 7.08 CHF * 616 JPY * R$ 10,82 BRA * $5.40 AUD Rewards Subscribing, in addition to Explorer Mode, also gives Item rewards, usually cosmetic Equipment as well as Emotes, Pets, Haven Bags and other rarer Items in the bigger packs. Rewards change every season (3 months). The rewards structure by packs is as follows (there's exceptions): * 1 Week Pack: 1 extra day of Subscription * 1 Month Pack: The full specific Set * 3 Month Pack: The full specific Set + Tier 3 reward * 6 Month Pack: The full specific Set + Tier 3 reward + Tier 2 reward * 1 Year Pack: The full specific Set + Tier 3 reward + Tier 2 reward + Tier 1 reward There will also be various other packs that may include Subscription, Ogrines, Subscription rewards and/or other rewards, so be sure to check the Dofus website. 2019 2018 2017 2016 2015 External Links * To subscribe * Current subscription pack comparison * Official list of membership benefits Category:Game information